Preparing insurance quotes for property insurance coverage may typically require an insurance agent or other insurance provider representative to visit the property in person. The agent may have to evaluate exterior factors, such as roof style, building construction (e.g., frame, brick, siding), and outbuildings. The agent may also need to evaluate and catalog interior components, such as appliances, furniture, and other personal possessions of the property owner. The availability of agents may significantly affect the timeliness of the insurance quote.
In other situations, the property owner may never complete an inventory of personal items for insurance coverage, which may result in uncompensated losses in the event of a loss event. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to expedite property insurance quoting and to expand the capacity of the agent in order to gain more new customers and to serve them in a more timely and efficient manner.